


As We Were

by UnQuiet



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Faberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnQuiet/pseuds/UnQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about two girls in love, who don't know they are in love. Eventually however one realizes that she is in love but does nothing to confess how she feels. Why? because their relationship is complex and hard to define. So she stands by this girl, silently suffering as her love moves on with her life. The second girl has no idea she is in fact in love with her new found friend, although it is obvious that she matters more to her than anything else in her life right now. Their names are Quinn & Rachel. Their lives are about to change forever and here is where the story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Were

Her phone vibrated again on the car seat next to her. Keeping an eye on the road ahead, she read the messages. 'Hurry Up'. 'Where are you????'. 'On My Way' she typed in quickly. She knew she was late, and she knew she had to be there because she had promised Rachel her support. Her fingers moved to hit send and that was the last thing she remembered.

Pain. The first thing she felt was pain everywhere. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Somewhere in the back of her mind a name came popping up. 'Rachel.. ' she mumbled just before the darkness claimed her again.

Next thing she saw was bright lights that hurt her eyes. She whimpered in pain as voices above her snapped orders she couldn't begin to understand. Everything hurt so badly. She was immobilized and something was covering her mouth and nose. 'Unngh..' she tried to speak, hands moving feebly. 'Where am I?, she wanted to scream but nothing came out. She heard the disembodied voice saying again 'On my count.. One Two Three!' Pain shot through her whole body and she cried out as they moved her. Tears leaked slowly out of hazel eyes. This time she gladly slid into the welcoming darkness to escape the pain.


End file.
